Bach and Coffee
by AgentGabs
Summary: While out searching for sheet music, Alexis and her father's new girlfriend stumble across something that makes them both smile.


Disclaimer: Not mine, and neither is the coffee

* * *

Alexis did not expect Detective Bec- Kate to accompany her that afternoon to the nearby music shop, but seeing her sitting in the kitchen sipping a hot cup of coffee while her father was at a meeting with his publisher, she felt bad just abandoning Kate in the apartment.

As they perused the store's collection of sheet music, Alexis managed to keep up a nice conversation with her father's girlfriend about their different tastes in music and their musical background. Kate, as it turned out, had already known about Alexis proficiency at the violin, and revealed to the teen that she too dabbled with various instruments when she was younger- everything from the cello and violin to various woodwind instruments and the piano, though now she only fiddled around on her guitar.

Surprised by this revelation yet humored by it, Alexis let Kate in on exactly why they were in the shop. Though she had been admitted to Columbia, she still wasn't sure of her major, and while she knew she wasn't interested in majoring in music, she didn't want to give up the chance at auditioning for the university's orchestra. So that is what they were there for this afternoon, to find some new music suitable for the audition in the early fall.

Kate was more than happy to help her pick out something easy enough to learn over the summer but challenging enough to show off Alexis's technical skill, and as they searched through all the music, the conversation flowed more easily between the two. Turned out that while Kate had a vast knowledge of contemporary musicians and composers, the former detective had a soft spot for Baroque composers. Bach, Vivaldi and Corelli being among her favorites. Alexis on the other hand favored a more romantic approach to her music, citing Dvorak as her favorite. "Ah, Dvorak, of course. What New Yorker doesn't love Dvorak?" Kate said to her with a smile, then began humming the first few lines of Dvorak's 9th Symphony.

Thirty minutes later, after what appeared to be a futile search, Alexis stumbled upon a collection of Bach Cantatas, though not exactly what she was looking for, the title and content leapt out at her. Pulling the music out of it's place from the bins that lined the store's walls, she leafed through the music, trying her hardest to translate the German on the page.

Kate noticed that the girl had found something and walked over.

Alexis, noticing her presence asked "Kate, how well is your German?" Noting the confused look on Kate's face, she handed the score over to her.

Taking the score in her hands, Kate quickly scanned the music to see what she was working with. "My German isn't the best, but I can fake it if need be."

After a few minutes of mentally translating the music Alexis saw a smile form on Kate's face.

"I think we may have a recording at home. When I was little Dad bought me that ridiculous 160 CD collection of every Bach recording. This might be in there." Alexis said as she took the music from Kate and took it to the counter to pay.

—

Rick was excited to be home. After a long day of publishers' meetings and contract disputes, he just wanted to be home with his girlfriend and daughter and hoped that the tension between the two women wouldn't be as bad as the tension in the conference room at Black Pawn during a few legal disputes. While he knew that his daughter didn't dislike Kate, he knew that the circumstance behind their new budding relationship and the events of the past year didn't sit quite well with his daughter.

Walking in through the front door, he could hear the sounds of a small string ensemble and what he assumed was a soprano coming from his office. As he walked closer, he saw his daughter and girlfriend sitting at his desk, looking over something with identical cups of what he could smell as coffee in their hands.

"Hello? What's all this?" He asked as he approached the desk.

"Hi Dad, just listening to some Bach with Kate." His daughter replied as she rose from the desk to give him a hug.

Rick quickly looked from his daughter back to his girlfriend. "Bach?"

Kate just smiled at him and said "Ei! wie schmeckt der Coffee süße, lieblicher als tausend Küsse"

Alexis laughed at her father's reaction of puzzlement. "What?" he said, looking back and forth from the two, wondering when they were going to let him in on the joke.

Kate continued in German, " Coffee, Coffee muss ich haben, und wenn jemand mich will laben, ach, so schenkt mir Coffee ein!" She finished with gusto.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're saying." Rick said, continuing to gape at the two of them.

Alexis laughed, still hanging from her father's side. "Dad, I think we may have just discovered two of the greatest things ever to be paired together."

Now just looking at his girlfriend, Rick replied, "Kate and her proficiency at foreign languages? I already knew this."

"No." Alexis responded, poking her father's side with her elbow. "Coffee and Bach."

Alexis left his side to return to her cup of coffee sitting upon the desk, while Kate rose from her chair and began reciting her translation of what she had just said in German.

"Ah! How sweet coffee tastes, more delicious than a thousand kisses. Coffee, I have to have coffee, and, if someone wants to pamper me, ah, then bring me coffee as a gift!"

As she passed Rick on the way to the kitchen for clearly another cup of coffee, she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Despite the chasteness of the kiss, Rick smiled as he could clearly taste the coffee on her lips.

Yes, Bach and Coffee, he could understand his daughter's enthusiasm for the two, but in his eyes, the best combination would be Kate and Coffee.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes Yes Yes YES I KNOW that this isn't an update for Undercover Kate. Please continue to be patient with me, as writer's block as well as me just wanting to finish writing it before publishing it has seemed to oh.. have me not update at all.

In time I will post and finish the damn story (it's starting to get on my nerves) and we'll be back to our regular scheduled UcK program.

As for this little bit, it came to me after discovering Bach's Coffee Cantata. Seriously two of my favorite things. Coffee and Bach.

It's short, it's sweet and it's kinda silly. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
